All Wrapped Up
by Xarciel
Summary: The man looks like a present, Zoro decides, eyes raking over the emerald green ribbons as Sanji struggles against them, trying to swear at Zoro through the matching gag covering his mouth. Zoro and Sanji have gotten themselves into a very odd situation, although it's one Zoro will definitely enjoy getting them out of. ZoSan. PWP


**Title: **All Wrapped Up  
**Chapter:** 1/1  
**Rating: **M  
**Word Count:** 4249  
**Pairings:** Zoro/Sanji  
**Warnings:** Swearing, bondage, smut, PWP  
**Summary**: The man looks like a present, Zoro decides, eyes raking over the emerald green ribbons as Sanji struggles against them, trying to swear at Zoro through the matching gag covering his mouth. Zoro and Sanji have gotten themselves into a very odd situation, although it's one Zoro will definitely enjoy getting them out of. ZoSan. PWP  
**Author's Notes:** I think this is the first time I've ever experienced my writing running away with me. I had no plans to write anything tonight, but somehow I ended up churning this out. Still, I probably need the practice, and as it is my first attempt at writing smut I would appreciate any comments/critique/feedback you guys have to offer- I was experimenting with using present tense this time, so I'd like to know how that comes across. The idea is blatantly based off Syb's pic 'Unwrap Me', which I've provided a link to on my profile page.

* * *

Zoro didn't want to think about how they got into this mess. Really he didn't.

His first reaction is shock, which, all things considered, is understandable. It had started quite simply, with a beggar girl who had made the mistake of trying to steal from Nami, but when her devil fruit user master had been brought into the picture things had quickly gotten messy. They'd stormed into the leader's hut, he and Luffy under duress from Nami's interest raises and rage, and the shit cook from his general idiocy around the woman.

It turned out that the woman's power let her manipulate natural fibres. Which sounded like a pretty stupid power, until she'd used it to create a distraction while she'd made her escape. Specifically, she had used it on him and Sanji, stripping and binding them with their modified clothes. To each other.

The other two had run off after her, determined to get Nami's gold back, and had thrown them a half-concerned 'we'll be back soon' as they left. For now, it was just him and the shit cook.

Whoopdee-fucking-doo.

Zoro strained against his bonds, testing for leverage. Nearly their entire bottom halves are encased in the ribbons, and any rash movement they make will most likely end with one or both of them falling on their asses. In front of him Sanji is also struggling, testing the binds on his arms, voice muffled by the ribbons encasing his mouth and jaw.

"Guess she didn't like your lovey-dovey crap shit-cook," he mocks, smirking as the cook's eyes narrows and he says something that comes out no more articulate than an angry growl. It was no surprise really, the woman hadn't seem entranced by the cook's wild declarations of love, so shutting him up made a lot of sense. Maybe there was some use to her power- being able to silence the love-cook at will would certainly be handy. Not to mention the rest of what she'd done to him.

He looks over the cook, taking in where the emerald green ribbons criss-cross over his torso, extending to cover his forearms and just above his elbows. His entire neck and jaw are covered, and pale but toned flesh is visible in patches on his chest and arms, the ribbons rustling slightly were the muscles are tensing and shifting under the fabric. The rest of the ribbon is involved in the cocoon covering their lower halves, except for the tidy bow that rests at the back of Sanji's neck.

The man looks like a poorly wrapped present, Zoro thinks, but Zoro can't deny that's he'd enjoy being the one to unwrap him. The others were all gone, chasing after the girl of course, and if he's honest it's been way too long since he and the cook have had a chance to have one of their escapades. They're both here, and hell, naked to boot, surely this has to be a hint. Defeated by ribbons isn't a shame that his pride can bear, but by the time they find the others- and some clothes, though probably not in that order (Nami would have a fit)- he doubts there'll be anything left for them to do. Might as well get out of the ribbons and have a bit of fun.

Though, once again, not necessarily in that order.

He leans forward as Sanji continues testing the ribbon's strength, taking advantage of the man's blind side and latching onto the base of Sanji's neck, lightly covering the ribbon-coated flesh with his mouth. The cook squeaks, throwing his head back so violently that he threatens to topple them both and Zoro chuckles, biting him lightly through the ribbon, clinging to him stubbornly until Sanji stops moving.

"Calm down for a second dartbrow?" He says, voice breathy, "I'm trying to get us out of here." Sanji relaxes marginally, though he grunts angrily, his vocal chords vibrating under Zoro's hold, and his head swivels, looking for any witnesses or helpers outside the little hut. There's a window on the west wall at about their chest height, but it faces out into an alley, and at this late hour of the afternoon it's unlikely that anyone's going to be walking past. At least, that's what Sanji hopes- it really wouldn't do to have any of the lovely ladies of this town see him being molested by their crew's horny swordsman.

Zoro rolls his eyes, having a rough idea of what Sanji is looking for, and sinks his canines into the shoulder junction in frustration. This time a shiver passes through Sanji, followed by an indignant whine, which he interprets as 'no marks!' He nips Sanji again for the hell of it before detaching enough so that he can run his tongue over the red mark lavishly, flicking his tongue along it.

"Don't worry, I'll get us out." He causes another shiver as his breath blows across the skin. "I'll save you from the evil lady's ribbons." His tone is mocking. He leisurely moves to sucking at a small spot of flesh on Sanji's neck that he'd managed to uncover.

This time Zoro swore he could almost hear a 'fuck you' through the gag. Sanji thrashes again, trying to get Zoro to hurry up with whatever the hell his plan is, and Zoro relishes in it, using the twisting to relocate his attack, teeth latching into the skin around the ribbon crossing over Sanji's shoulder. So close to the other man Zoro can smell the soap that he'd used that morning, mixed in with the scent of his deodorant and shampoo. He snuffles the other man's skin for a second, enjoying the scent of clean masculinity before Sanji's attempts to throw him off bring him back to business.

"Calm down," he mutters smugly, enjoying his chance to avoid Sanji's bitching for once, grazing his canines over the skin. He flicks his tongue out to taste the slightly salty skin of the other man, exploring the new area by touch until he finds the edges of the ribbon. He catches the edges of the ribbon between his teeth, nipping the skin underneath. He receives another whine, and Sanji flexes, straining against the ribbons, his face growing red.

Sanji tries to speak, flexing his jaw under the ribbons, though they are bound too tight to allow any noticeable movement. He can feel himself blushing, and between the gag and the ribbons binding his body he is feeling far too helpless for his liking, especially with the predatory look on Zoro's face. The man bites at his skin again, the teeth scraping lightly against his flesh, and it's both too much and too little contact for him.

He whines, unintentional, the sound restricted by the gag, but not enough to keep Zoro from noticing. Zoro grins at him, all pointy teeth and wicked eyes, and he tries to speak again, twisting his neck so that he can see the older man properly. He tries to convey his words through body language, but the man's eyes are dark with humour and what can only be lust, and Sanji can do nothing but swallow heavily as that gaze envelopes him, and he watches a pink tongue run teasingly over a bottom lip. He has no idea what the hell Zoro's plan is at this point, but from that expression he doubts it is anything as simple as untying the ribbons.

"You want to go after them?" Zoro asks, face still close to Sanji's shoulder so that from this angle it almost looks like he's resting on it. "You want to go and help Nami?" Sanji pauses, considering it- does he? The marimo's game is intriguing him, and if he's completely honest, it's been too long since they've had a chance to sneak away for some private time.

Even a ship as large as Sunny is tiny with a crew as rambunctious as theirs, and they've been doing their best to keep their kind of fuck-buddy-slash-rivals-with-benefits relationship under wraps. Nami is out there, but he has no doubt that Luffy will get her money back- and if he doesn't he will make the little rubber brat pay, so perhaps now is the time to take advantage of the private time they'd inadvertently been thrown. Ever so slowly, he shakes his head, looking down at Zoro with questioning eyes.

"Good." He says, voice low, his eyes lighting up with something that Sanji usually only sees when Zoro's about to go into a fight. "Then just stay there and I'll just show you what my mouth can really do." The words send a pulse of excitement straight to Sanji's groin, and Zoro gives him a dangerous grin again, reaching up to nip at the ribbons covering Sanji's mouth, playing with him, and Sanji can feel the slide of Zoro's lips as they stop to suck on the bulge caused by his lower lip, leaning desperately into the touch though the gag stops him from reciprocating.

Zoro then turns his attention back to the ribbon on Sanji's shoulder, attacking it with earnest. He grasps it in his teeth, pulling back on it and grinding it until he hears a snap, and the ends, decidedly soggy and chewed slap back against Sanji's chest. While Zoro likes the idea of Sanji bound and at his mercy it isn't very convenient when he's in nearly the same state. First they need some arms free, then the real fun can begin.

He runs his tongue down the slope of the younger man's shoulder, before he relocates to his collarbone, his tongue tracing the outline lavishly. He bites the skin lightly, enough to make Sanji squirm under his touch, and encouraged, he nips it again, harder this time, before he trails south down the centre of Sanji's chest.

Sanji is shivering, not intentionally, but he's starting to appreciate the marimo's idea. It really had been too long. What he needed, though, was to touch. He tensed his arms, pushing against the ribbons, straining against his binds as the swordsman left a trail of heat down his chest that was already extending beyond the man's touch, pooling in his lower belly. His eyes are scrunched closed, and it's only when he feels the tension break around his arm that he opens them, realising that his lower right arm is free.

What's more, he realises, as he looks over the marimo's shoulder, the man currently grinding away at another of the ribbons covering Sanji's chest, Zoro's swords are nearby. Hell, he could probably just topple Zoro back on his ass and they'd be within arms reach.

He must be looking thoughtful, because the marimo is looking up at him again, still grazing on the ribbons like some sort of moldy cow, and he stops to work out what Sanji's looking at. He spots the swords, and gives Sanji a bemused glance.

"And how the hell are we going to get over there?" He snorts, ribbon back between his teeth. Sanji uses his newly freed arm to point at the floor, before making what he hopes looks like a caterpillar motion with his hand. Zoro just looks confused. Sanji rolls his eyes, the sooner he gets this gag off, the better. He makes the motion again, and Zoro seems to get it, scoffing at him.

"I am not-" he nips at one of the ribbons, "going to crawl-" he gets a more firm grip on it, using his tongue to wrap around it, realising that he was inadvertently playing with Sanji's nipple underneath, "along the ground," Sanji lets out a shiver, and he allows himself to 'accidentally' play with the little bud for a moment longer, appreciating the way that Sanji's struggling ceases, "with your sorry ass attached to me." He lifts the ribbon, and Sanji settles for resting his hand on one of the swordsman's trapped forearms, tugging at the ribbons in an attempt to free it.

Sanji glares at him, silently questioning what the hell his plan is if that's the case, and realises that this weird ribbon eating thing is probably it. He settles for doing his part to get them out of here, gripping and twisting the ribbons on the marimo's left arm as best he can. He supposes it would be crazy to ask for much more from the guy who thought cutting off his feet was a viable battle tactic.

Sanji's pawing at his arm is finally making headway, the ribbon stretching until it breaks. Zoro shakes the layers of ribbon off his wrist so it's properly free, and allows Sanji to start working on his the wrappings at his elbow. Zoro continues pulling at the ribbon on Sanji's chest until it snaps, and the ends flutter loose back against the man's pale skin. Unfortunately though, it doesn't have any noticeable effect on the blond's movement, and Zoro glares at them in annoyance.

Sanji's managed to free most of his left arm now, and he raises it, the remaining ribbons sliding loose and sitting on top of his shoulder so that they no longer impede his movement. He leans forward, deciding to show the cook how thankful he was for his help and cups the man's crotch.

Sanji yelps- what the hell does that shithead think he's doing? Is this the thanks he gets for helping the bastard out? Then Zoro starts to knead his sensitive flesh, and Sanji can feel himself beginning to grow hard. Shit no, that's the last thing he needs right now. He squeezes his eyes shut, trying to think of unattractive things, but sure enough, his erection begins to strain against the bindings of the ribbons. The added friction they provide is sweet torture, and the marimo teases him as best he can through the glossy fabric in a way that makes him jump and buck his hips involuntarily. The movement makes them wobble, unsteady, and it takes a moment before he realises he's unbalanced them.

They fall, and somehow Sanji ends up on the bottom, which serves him right, Zoro thinks, since it was his fault anyway. The way they've fallen though, is too perfect to be true, and Zoro realises that Shuusi's handle is within reach. The cook groans, blinking owlishly after the blow to his head, and Zoro takes his chance, leaning over the blond and grabbing the sword, quickly slicing through the ribbons that line their upper bodies and most of their entangled legs, excluding the ribbons still covering Sanji's mouth and neck. The bow keeps them nicely in place, and Zoro decides that he's not quite ready to unwrap his present just yet.

Arms free, Zoro props himself up on his hands, leaning over Sanji. He grins, less shark-like this time, and congratulates himself. Not the most elegant way to get the job done, but it was good enough, and now they could get onto the more important stuff. Sanji's vision is already focussing again, so he leans in, and once again attacks the exposed bites on Sanji's neck, licking and sucking at the abused flesh.

Sanji lets out a whine, and arms come up to settle in his hair for a moment before Sanji jolts, a noise low in his throat, and tries to push him back. Zoro lets him, propping himself up on his elbows over his sometimes lover and waits to see what he does. Sanji's legs tense, still caught in the mess of ribbon that Zoro hadn't yet bothered to cut away, and his attempts to escape them end up grinding himself against Zoro. He's still half-hard, Zoro notices, and when Sanji seems to calm down Zoro leans in again, placing light nips across the other man's chest, dragging his tongue across the slightly salty skin until he reaches Sanji's neck again. The pretty bow is still in place, and for a moment Zoro stops to admire what a good colour green is on him, bringing a hand up to grab the bow on the back of Sanji's neck, using it as a handle to expose the shoulder joint more thoroughly.

Sanji shivers, moving his hands to more interesting destinations. He slides one hand down to the swordsman's ass, slipping it through the ribbons to knead the firm globe, while the other caresses Zoro's stomach, playing with the end of the deep scar that marks his partner's torso. Fuck it, they're already naked, and at least lying down like this they're not as obvious to the rest of the neighbourhood.

One thing he is definitely over though is this mass of ribbons on his chin. He brings both hands down to Zoro's ass and gives it one last squeeze before his hands head northwards again, skimming over the man's unscarred back, and finally places his hands in the man's hair, trying to pull him away for a moment. Zoro relents, but when he realises what Sanji is attempting he pulls away the younger man's hands, holding them firmly but not painfully, and catches Sanji's questioning gaze.

"Leave it," he says in a low rumble, gaze raking over Sanji before leaning in to lick at the ribbons lining the underside of Sanji's chin, placing a feather-light kiss over his pulse point. "You know how loud you get." Zoro can feel Sanji's skin burn at the connotation, and Zoro can't help laughing, a raw, throaty sound.

Sanji can feel the idiot's grin against his skin, and though he decides to concede- he'll get Zoro back for it later some how, see how he likes it then-he uses the leverage from his hips to flip them over, palms splayed across the man's chest, arms locked so that he's looking down at the grinning marimo who seems less than concerned about the change of position. The other man's eyes are still darkened with desire, and Sanji's catches the way the man's gaze burns over the ribbons around his neck. Well, that was a kink he wasn't expecting. Still, just because he's currently gagged doesn't mean he isn't in control, and he grinds his hips into Zoro's arousal to prove it.

Zoro's breath hitches, and then he groans, a low, feral noise that goes straight to Sanji's cock. Zoro's looking at his through half-hooded eyes so he does it again, this time shifting the angle of his hips so that the vibrations flow back through him, and he feels his breath come a little shorter.

Although any actions with his mouth are out, he doesn't hesitate to slide his hands across Zoro's chest, stopping to pinch at one of his nipples in the way that he knows makes the older man jump. He traces his hands down the roughly stitched scar, fingers catching in the uneven skin before he attempts to bring his hands lower. Zoro's hands are still on his wrists though, and Zoro resists, pulling one up to his mouth, licking at the scarred palm lovingly before he places a kiss to the centre of the palm. Sanji blushes, and tries to mumble something about sentimental marimos and retract his wrist, but the mischievious look is back on Zoro's face, and Zoro instead uses the grip to pull Sanji's hands out to the sides so that he falls flat on the older man's chest, face tucked into his shoulder.

He rolls them over again, and Zoro rises up, supporting himself on his elbows, forearms braced on either side of Sanji's head- and then he _moves_. Zoro snaps his hips, and it's clear that the time for playing is over, as the pace increases, and there is none of the lazy foreplay that they'd been engaging in before.

Zoro rolls his hips, and Sanji groans, the thin layer of ribbons doing nothing to inhibit the friction, actually increasing it, the rustling of ribbon enhancing Zoro's movements, and he does it again, this time grinding into Sanji so hard that he momentarily sees stars, back arching as he tries to get more contact.

He brings his hands up to tangle in Zoro's hair, one resting at the nape of the man's neck, breathing as heavily as he can through his nose. Another snap of hips, and Sanji rolls with it, pushing back against the friction as he follows the older man's lead. They're both fully aroused now, cocks sliding against each other through the thin sheet of ribbon, and Sanji decides that he's had enough of this _goddamn just not enough_ and reaches down to take Zoro's cock in his hand, gripping it around the base and pumping it. Zoro lets out an expletive, and Sanji reaches down to the man's slit, sliding his thumb through the precum leaking out, covering his hand in it and then sliding his hand back up the man's cock to give him another quick jerk. He groans, rich and throaty.

Zoro follows his lead, and a moment later one of the man's large, calloused hands is wrapped around him, and he can't help but whine as the man pumps him nearly hard enough to be painful before it _is_, and his vision tinges grey around the edges as he rides the combination of pleasure and pain, his own hand still sliding across Zoro's slick flesh.

There's nothing but grunts and pants as they continue to work each other, hips jerking and hands occasionally gripping too tight in a way that they both enjoy far too much until Zoro finally comes with a heavy groan, release coating Sanji's hand and the ribbons between them. Zoro's breathing heavily beside his ear and it only takes a few more pumps until Sanji's coming too, pulsing in Zoro's warm, calloused palm until he falls mercifully limp and lies back, too relaxed to even worry about the human furnace pressed against him or the bulge of Zoro's limp cock against his thigh.

They lie together, panting as the afterglow fades, until Zoro sits up, dragging a finger across the ribbon covering Sanji's bottom lip.

"Maybe we should gag you more often," he comments, hands reaching around to free the bow on the back of Sanji's neck. "Or what about a blindfold next time," he rumbles, eyes boring into Sanji's as he starts to pull the ribbon off.

Sanji blushes and shoves him off, taking the chance to elbow him in the solar plexus- because while an elbow isn't part of his hands it is damn good for taking out annoying marimos when his legs are still be squished by their ridiculous weight- taking over freeing the ribbons himself as he sits up.

It's a huge relief when the gag finally falls away, hanging from his neck like some kind of gaudy scarf, and he stops to crack his jaw, rubbing at the areas where the ribbons had been cutting into the skin below his ears. He runs a tongue out to wet his lips, and clears his throat, appreciating being able to take large breaths of air again.

"Not a shitty chance marimo," he says, deciding that he needs a smoke. "Next time it's you in the kinky bondage shit. Then we'll see how you like it." Zoro just smirks and brings him into a kiss, breathing a 'not a chance' against his lips.

The kiss devolves into another fight, the two nipping and clacking teeth, hands grabbing at hair and neck as they fight for dominance, and it's only when Luffy's ever recognisable screams are coming from right outside their little hut that the two break apart. There's a comical moment where they both automatically start searching for their clothes, only for Sanji's face to pale as he realises that he can also hear Nami out there and that there's no way in hell that those bites from the shitty marimo aren't plainly visible. He kicks Zoro in the head for good measure and attempts to stand, only to be brought down into another soul searing kiss.

"No point in trying to hide it," Zoro reasons, spreading Sanji's legs so he's straddling Zoro's lap and palms the blond's ass. Sanji wraps his arms around Zoro's chest and hides his head in the crook of Zoro's neck.

"I'm going to kill you for this shitty swordsman," he threatens, although the words sound far too hollow and full of embarrassment to have any kind of real threat to them. "Nami-swan will be so disappointed." He adds, forlorn. Zoro snorts.

"I think you mean relieved shit cook. That witch'll be glad to get rid of your skinny ass." Sanji's head shoots up, and the next moment an insanely flexible leg has Zoro's forehead pushed back against the floor.

"What did you just say about my Nami-swan?!" Sanji growls, and in the next moment the two are fighting in earnest, Zoro's swords still lying forgotten on the floor along with all connotations of their nudity. When the others find them, duking it out in all their glory, it's easy enough to pass off the roughed up hair and the scratch marks to their most recent fights.

Although, later, when Robin asks about the hickeys on Sanji's neck, there is nothing he can do but squawk and insist that as talented and observant as their archaeologist is, they are certainly NOT hickeys.

At least until the smirking swordsman in the background gives the truth away.

* * *

AN: Thoughts? Critiques? Comments? Please tell me what I can improve upon, I'm always looking to learn. ;)


End file.
